


Beloved Enemy: Fall of a Hero

by justsimplymeagain



Series: Beloved Enemy Trilogy [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness in Wolverine just keeps growing, and Sabretooth will push the first domino of what will sure to be the beginning of the end of Wolverine's reputation and the rise of a new empire to take the place of Romulus's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A week has passed by with little to no activity for Daken, which was the shocker right there. Usually he was doing something, squandering more power out of local criminals and king pins. Or mocking his father about something, trying to influence Laura and corrupt the girl. But since a week ago, when he saw his father with Sabretooth whether it was consented or not could be debatable, Daken couldn't bring himself to face his own old man. And that was frustrating and angering, how could he not face the man? Daken wasn't afraid of anything; he wasn't the type to backdown off of something.

Romulus installed too much into him for that. And he wasn't weak!

Not to mention why on earth would Sabretooth even want to do something like that to Daken's father? It just didn't make sense at all. Neither of them were into men at all, so it didn't fit. Unless Sabretooth did what he did to break his father down even more? That seemed to fit more than the consented possibility. Daken knew that his father was generally someone who would prefer to lie with woman rather than men. Daken on the other hand could care less which gender it was, so long as he got what he wanted. It was frustrating to say the least, to keep thinking about something like this over and over again.

Damn.

In order for him to know exactly what was happening. What the purpose was to what happened and to see what the actual endgame is, rather than Sabretooth and his father's usual beat each other stupid routine he would have to go to the source. And in this case it wouldn't be his father that he would have to seek out. It was a man he barely had much dealing with because for a time they were on the same side and both following Romulus's orders. Sabretooth now was a wild card in things, and Daken would be forced to deal with him on a personal level. It wasn't what he wanted to do or something he considered fun, he saw what Sabretooth could do and how much Sabretooth enjoyed it when he did those things. It was even beyond Daken's ability to enjoy something and that was the shocker right there because Daken enjoyed being bad, he didn't have pesky morals to weigh him down.

So with that settled, Daken turned down a few streets to the area where he saw everything go down. The blood was cleaned up, the police tape gone, but the scent remained. He could smell both his fathers and Sabretooth's arousal. Frowning he ignored that. Instead, he followed the path they took in order to get away from the scene. And rather than following his father's scent he followed Sabretooth's.

For a while it was easy to follow after all not many people traveled the back alleyways, but the closer it got to other people the harder it became. And that was after he found the obvious resting spot Sabretooth used. So he had to follow to the best of his abilities while putting the word out that he was looking for Sabretooth. It would either draw Sabretooth to him, or help Daken find him quicker.

But at this point Daken had no choice, but to simply do what any experienced hunter did. He would wait. So he rounded a corner where he knew there would be a small café he actually enjoyed going to when it wasn't busy, unfortunately for him it was. But that didn't stop him this time. Putting on a friendly face Daken melted into the small café that was filled with talking teenagers and tourists. He was able to blend in easily enough and if it wasn't, he'd just use his own pheromones to give a little push where needed.

Daken ordered what he wanted as politely as he could, which wasn't difficult. He was an experienced liar after all. So while he waited for his food he simply thought back on things when it came to Romulus, his father and Sabretooth. He even thought about Wild Child, but only briefly. It was all so simple back when Romulus called the shots; they were being pitted against each other and played their parts beautifully. But when Romulus disappeared things went south. The food chain wasn't as it used to be and no one played their parts correctly. It didn't take a genius to understand what he meant by that.

Daken remembered interactions with the man; he always had an arrogant disposition that seemed to disappear when Romulus was around. Daken would mock him for it silently, but oddly enough Sabretooth never reacted to it. But there was always a sharp glint in his eyes that spoke of a desire to hurt Daken for his mockeries. Or was it directed at Romulus? Probably both.

One thing was clear to Daken though that sharp glint in Sabretooths eyes revealed that the cogs in the larger feral's mind was working. If Romulus saw what Daken did, why didn't he act on it? Unless Sabretooth was a better con artist than Daken gave him credit for. He thanked the young waitress as she brought him his tea and sandwich, she blushed from his attention causing Daken to smirk arrogantly while turning his attention towards the window.

Why did it feel like he was being watched?

~ Wolverine ~ Sabretooth ~ Daken ~

Sabretooth was fully aware that he was being searched for by none other, then the golden boy of Romulus. The whelp who too a point loved the old fool. He was nothing more than a fool who always boasted about ruling over cavemen and being a God. It made Sabretooth fume in rage and hatred for the old man who dared to command and rule over Sabretooth! If that was what he thought was being a God, then he was sadly mistaken. Things were uncomplicated then, not like now. If you could rule over a world like today with all the so-called intelligence and the technology. Only then are you a God.

Sabretooth shook himself from his thoughts, if he went down that path of thinking, then he would end up snapping and everything around him would feel the affects. He would be forced to make his move sooner rather than later. And that wasn't really wanted. He was going to wait until Daken isolates himself; he needed the whelp to be put into his place.

There was no chance of trusting Daken, Wolverine even knew that. So that left fewer options to choose from, but Sabretooth worked with less. He would give the pup a choice, but not now. That would come later on when things were well on their way. But right now, he had to get the golden boy out of the way. Not permanently unfortunately, but long enough to make it so he wasn't as big of a threat as Daken thought he was at this moment.

He wasn't. There was bigger predator's out there. Like Sabretooth. Like Wolverine.

Staying crouched down and in full uniform he waited until Daken got tired of the loud noises and other patrons trying to make conversation with him. Being a complete ass about it too. Guess that ran in the family. Sabretooth followed stealthily and making good time, despite the fact that Sabretooth was scaling over buildings and obstacles while Daken had a clear path to walk. Sabretooth was aware that there was a chance that Daken new about Sabretooth's presence. But he couldn't be sure; he will have to see about that later.

Daken turned left, Sabretooth dropped to the ground in the alleyway. Closing his long jacket further to hide most of his uniform, Sabretooth followed after him at a distance while watching the surroundings for anything that might be suspicious while waiting for the right moment. His uniform kind of stuck out, being orange and skin tight. The mane ended up sticking out of the jacket anyway, but that was okay. It was a cold day so most probably thought that it was a fur jacket.

It took moments to realize he was being led in one big circle, and back to the building he took Wolverine in. Sabretooth smiled in pure amusement at that, guess the runt's son wanted to talk to him about this situation. He was a funny nobody. Sabretooth let out a low chuckle, knowing full well that he appeared arrogant to the situation. It didn't matter that was just how Sabretooth was.

Daken was out of sight, and Sabretooth couldn't smell him due to his unfortunate ability with his pheromones. Sabretooth cursed that fact while paying attention to every little movement and sound. He had to rely on his eyesight and hearing when it came to Daken. It was annoying, but that was things were. There was no use in whining about it.

Quicker then Sabretooth gave the whelp credit, Daken slashed at Sabretooth's stomach. Cutting through fabric and tissue as easy as it was to cut through butter with a hot knife. It hurts. Sabretooth snarled angrily while clutching his stomach angrily and glaring at the haughty whelp looking far too smug for his own good. Oh yes, he was definitely going to be knocked down a few pegs!

Licking his lips he could taste blood from him coughing it up due to his stomach being opened to the air. The taste of blood didn't bother Sabretooth, just the smug look of the no good whelp in front of him did.

"Hello Daken ol' boy. How's life now that ya ain't bein' ordered 'round." Sabretooth forced out while ignoring his own pain and discomfort. Daken seemed to grin wider at that.

"Life is good. You?" Daken politely replied, Sabretooth snorted at that. That was a bunch of bullshit; Daken had plenty of problems since Romulus's dropping out of existence, but not getting killed. Sabretooth was aware of the drugs, the trouble in LA as well as trouble from his father who up until recently was always trying to save the boy. Save him from himself and the path he was going down.

"Same old, same old." Sabretooth calmly said with a shrug as he dropped his arm away from his now healed stomach. Blood was still damp, but tolerable.

"What are you doing alive? The old man really is slipping." Daken casually said, and didn't miss the opportunity to insult Wolverine while at it. The whelp sure did have his fair share of issues, and Daddy issues were among them. Sabretooth wasn't that weak and didn't hold the same issues. Sabretooth just killed his old man early. Saved himself from having the headache of doing it later on in his early life.

Sabretooth laughed loudly.

"You're such a foolish whelp, aren't ya? Yer digging around for any little scrap information ya could get yer hands on. And no the runt isn't slipping. He's the best at what he does, or so he says." Sabretooth taunted a sneer easily in place. Daken growled angrily, his smug expression instantly traded for one of rage. So like the runt in that way, going from being one emotion to another on the drop of a dime.

"I don't need to dig around for information! I know exactly what's going on. The old man obviously failed to kill you; you're standing there right in front of me. So tell me, why are you here? What are you doing alive and walking around like you didn't get your ass handed to you!" Daken snarled four of his claws out and ready to use. Sabretooth grinned widely. Only four claws? How pathetic.

Widening his stance and his own claws lengthening and fingers curling in a threatening manner, Sabretooth was ready for a fight.

"Only four claws? I'm insulted. And the runt didn't fail to kill me, I died. Heart stopped beating, lungs stopped breathin'. Full on flat lined. Dead." Sabretooth taunted knowing full well it would only set Daken off. Usually he was a manipulator and in control. But he wasn't having his life ran anymore, there was no longer any rules or orders to carry out and abide by. No Romulus to pull his strings.

So that meant he had to shift and change and deal with things on his own. It wasn't easy, and Daken was still young enough for that to affect him fully. Poor baby.

"As for the rest. Heh, well mongrel that ain't for ya to know. Not a kid like ya, playin' at bein' big and tough with yer scavenged control over spineless nobodies." Sabretooth taunted further, growls from Daken were increasing in volume and absolute hatred was burning in his eyes. Sabretooth grinned widely, he had so much of his father in him it wasn't even funny anymore.

"How pathetic." Sabretooth said, and with that the Mohawk wearing half-breed attacked him with only four claws. Sabretooth wasn't joking when he considered that to be pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

Daken wasn't entirely fond of how things were going in the fight so far; it started out in his favor though. Sabretooth overestimated him, and his pheromones. Daken knew that Sabretooth was a force to recon with when he had his mind to him rather than just instincts. If he went simply by rage and instincts, Sabretooth was nothing more than a dumb animal. Daken used that as an advantage, like any good fighter would. His father no doubt used that to his advantage when against an animal like this, but then again his father probably lost just as much control as Sabretooth so easily could.

Taking a deep breath Daken looked around, taking in his surroundings. The fight took them to an abandoned lot where garbage was building up and homeless people fled due to the fight going on. Cursing slightly he knew he would have to end this, this wasn't a city where a fight could go on for hours during the day and not get noticed or ratted on. Sabretooth was nowhere to be seen, snarling at that he calmed his mind. He had to. To let his mind loose focus on his situation, this was unlikely to happen at this point. But the reminder was there.

A guttural growl caught his attention; the wind was in Sabretooth's favor that was the only reason he didn't figure out where he was sooner. If he did, he wouldn't have given Sabretooth the chance to get behind him. How did he manage that? Daken thought angrily as he spun around to face the snarling behemoth behind him. Crouched, leaning back onto his heels while still on his tiptoes. Realizing the reason for that too late, Daken felt Sabretooth's body collide with his own. Knocking them both back onto the hard and dirty concrete covered ground. A hard sickly thud was heard as Daken's head collided with the ground.

It didn't stop him from fighting back; the pain only focused his attention and rage. Maybe that was why Laura cut herself every now and again? To focus her mind when it came to emotions? Daken shoved that thought away; he couldn't be getting distracted now! And unfortunately X-23 was a distraction he didn't mind as much, probably the only living relative he didn't hate fully despite who she was cloned from. Daken could have used the momentum created when Sabretooth tackled him, but he was already on the ground. Pointless now. He had to use his own strength rather than Sabretooth's own force as a weapon.

Sabretooth was practically sitting on Daken's stomach now, a look of contempt on his rage twisted features. A mirror of what Daken was feeling, the pheromones were the cause to some extent. Sabretooth's own emotions probably added and darkened the larger man's features with it. Blood dripped from Sabretooth to Daken, the larger man took his fair share of the injuries Daken dished out. Staining an immaculate white shirt that wasn't cheap by the looks of it, Sabretooth knew how to dress smart.

Much like Daken himself did. The white shirt made Sabretooth look less animalistic and less threatening somehow. The man was a con artist, so Daken wasn't surprised. He himself made himself less threatening when it suited him best.

"Looks like yer in a tight spot boy." Sabretooth snarled down at him, Daken frowned. He didn't grace Sabretooth with a response as he brought his legs up and wrapped them around Sabretooth's upper torso the best he could, despite the awkward position he was in. Daken was in worse, so this was workable. He used his legs to pull Sabretooth back and off of him. A snarling roar, clearly disapproving of what Daken did was heard and nearly vibrated through Daken's legs. Squeezing out from under the snarling and snapping feral Daken rolled to his feet, panting.

"It's the pheromones. If you're wondering why you don't have all that much control now. I can make you feel what I want you to feel." Daken stated as casual as his lessening strength allowed him. This fight was starting to cost him, all he wanted was answers. Not a fight for once, but somehow he set Sabretooth off. And so the fight happened. Daken for once, was only defending himself. Daken knew he could win this thing though, if his father could, then so could Daken. He just had to play this smart.

"'at so…" Sabretooth growled out, a cruel grin formed after finding its way past all the other emotions and responses he had to those emotions. Daken nodded, not trusting the grin. Did it mean that Sabretooth had some form of control after all? Like Daken's father was able to? Snarling slightly Daken tightened his fists in preparation for the fight to continue. And he wasn't disappointed as Sabretooth lunged for him, claws lengthened and already dripping with Daken's blood. Daken dodged, right then left only to be forced to jump back to get some space. He's got to be getting tired by now! Daken thought to himself, even Sabretooth with his improvements should get exhausted soon! But then again, he faintly remembered that both his father and Sabretooth could go for hours. As could Daken himself.

Daken was only put out of that league because of a drug he was getting off of after he lost the claws coated with his father's sword. His healing factor was taking longer than his mind did when it came to healing from the costing damage it caused him. Heat pills, he will never use that shit again. With good reason too!

Daken let out a threatening snarl, his claws dripping with Sabretooth's blood. His body in a defensive posture, but one that would allow him to shift from defensive to offensive in seconds. Sabretooth stood up straight, his body healing before Daken's eyes. A cruel grin twisted his features further, pheromones or not Sabretooth was still an effective opponent, despite his own lack of control and ability to plan thanks to Daken.

Daken might have bitten off more than he could chew for once. The punisher and his father were proving to be easier than this situation at the moment and it wasn't even going onto three hours yet. The sound of sirens were speeding away from them for some reason, something else caught their attention. But Daken knew that SHIELD would pick up where local authorities had to leave alone due to other situations.

Either SHIELD or the X-Men, which ever got here first.

A chuckle caught his attention, one that told him that Sabretooth was used to fighting in such states of mind. Made so because of Romulus and his own life experiences, Daken cursed the old demented fool and not for the first time.

"Ya think yer tough, well I'm tougher. Ya think yer bad, I'm worse than ya. Ya think yer a threat. Well guess what, I know I'm a threat. Ya see, 'at's the difference between me an' you. I know what I am and I know what you are. But you, ya don't know shit boy." Sabretooth mocked cruelly, despite the twitching in his muscles that spoke of his own lack of control. Daken could tell that Sabretooth was on a hair's trigger and losing more control by the second if Daken didn't let up on his pheromone's that were assaulting that ability of control.

The sheer knowledge that he was being mocked; no doubt in the same way his father no doubt got mocked simply pissed him off to no ends. Still he couldn't acknowledge that fact, so he forced himself to swallow that outrage and focus on things in the present.

And the present left him with a choice, and it wasn't an easy one to make. To let up on his pheromones and allow the man to have control over the situation again and changing the fake control Sabretooth portrayed into legit control. Risk getting killed, but have the chances that Sabretooth would let him live even by mistake. Or he could keep the assault up and have Sabretooth driven into a kind of frenzy worse than anything Daken has ever seen, but that would strengthen his chances of getting killed due to his own lessened healing factor. Sabretooth wouldn't stop until Daken was nothing more than a smear of DNA in dirty water. It was how the animal was when in a frenzy.

Cursing angrily Daken reluctantly let up on his pheromones and prepared himself, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Sabretooth lunged again…

~ Wolverine ~ Sabretooth ~ Daken ~

Wolverine found himself on top of the X-Force's headquarters sitting as far away from the general gathering the members of the X-Force members decided on considering the fact that it was something put together to help with group morale. Snorting to himself he couldn't stop himself from wondering when Summers started to give a damn about people's morale's in a team like this. Wolverine knew the man had a lot on his shoulders, even Wolverine couldn't deny that. But the days where he was a good selfless leader was gone. He did things now that he would have never considered doing before.

And it started to seem like he didn't give a damn about whom he stepped on to do it. Curling his lips into a sneer Wolverine found himself hating the man for that, Laura was no longer around because if that's the last thing Wolverine done that was good was that he was going to make sure she wasn't a part of a thing like this. After all, look at what it was doing to Wolverine. Or at least, that's what Wolverine absentmindedly claimed. That the changes his mind and everything in him was going through was this place's fault, the worlds fault. Even his own fault.

Most definitely Sabretooth's fault, the memory of what that bastard did to him wasn't easily shaken as Wolverine would have liked. Emma was suspicious; Wolverine was hiding his memories and mind from her even more now than before when he gave her permission at times to check things out when it came to certain situations. And the last conversation he had with Chuck, ended uneventfully and completely unhelpful. Wolverine wanted to ask for help, to get the man to help him fix things in himself. But didn't.

The folder in Wolverine's hands was his next target, given to him before this farce of a fun gathering. A threat to mutants everywhere and for some reason Wolverine didn't care about that as much as he used to. At this point it was just another face to kill. Wolverine knew he should be more concerned than he was. Frowning he looked at the folder, female. The target was female.

"Are you going to join the others?" A calm voice asked, turning slightly he saw Summers intruding on Wolverine's area. Wolverine sneered at that.

"No, got shit to do Summers. Ya know that. You gave me the order, remember." Wolverine stated, why would he want to join a stupid situation where people were faking their laughter and joking. Smiles were as false as masks worn on Halloween.

"That doesn't have to be done until tomorrow or the day after." Summers stated, nearly coldly. Wolverine laughed, he remembered a mocking time when Summers volunteered his assistance when Wolverine was going off on his own to do business whether it was his own or for the X-Men. Back then, Wolverine didn't have his memories and was barely starting to figure things out. It was also one of those times when C-Sync was being sought out and Wolverine and the X-Men were captured, Sabretooth was there with a little psychic called Birdy.

How times changed. And not for the better.

No, times changed for the worse and Wolverine along with it. And now he was being trusted to go after a female who is a threat in order to kill her. What was wrong with people these days? Didn't they see that Wolverine wasn't right? Didn't they see that Wolverine wasn't entirely himself anymore? Didn't they care?

Wolverine wanted to lash out, get angry and scream on top of his lungs at Summers and everyone laughing in the warm headquarters. But that didn't last long as he got to his feet and simply headed towards the area where he parked the car Domino bought for him with money she was supposed to give away. Everything Wolverine owned was in that car. It was in a sense his home now.

Without another word he left the X-Force headquarters and Summers without a backward glance.

Wolverine was angry, hurt and found himself slipping on his own darkness. And Wolverine didn't know how he felt about that, just like he didn't know what to think about what Sabretooth did to him and what the man wanted from him. Wolverine knew enough that the man obviously wanted something from him. And not simply his ass either, there was more to it.


	3. Chapter 3

The fight was harsh; Daken never expected it to be as harsh as it was. He couldn't believe the fact that he was so easily tricked into a fight; he let his own anger get the best of him. That was one of the first lessons he had learned, never let your emotions make your decisions for you. Just like he shouldn't let his pheromones control everything unless he required it. He had to learn control, and that control he fought for since he killed the man who adopted him to just abandon him like this was maddening. But, being called a mongrel and a kid who was only trying to be big and tough was what caused that loss of control for the most part. There were other contributions to that loss of control, but Daken didn't want to even think about it.

And worse than it being maddening, it was embarrassing. Didn't anyone see what he was trying to accomplish here? He was going to build an empire far greater than Romulus could have ever built because where Romulus was only a so-called God to cavemen. Daken will be a God to anything living! And they would be better for it, if they just obeyed.

Power. That was what it was all about in the end, and that was all he needed or so he told himself. Power was what Daken fought for and what he wanted to be seen as, someone powerful rather than just the son of Wolverine. He wanted out of Romulus's shadow, he wanted out of his father's shadow. He just wanted something for himself, and all he needs is power and the proper recognition that went along with it. Yes it's selfish, but workable.

That was before the questions started on what he wanted. Especially after he witnessed his father in a situation Daken didn't have a problem finding himself in every now and again.

Like usual, his father had to go and screw things up for Daken.

And now, it appeared that Sabretooth decided to do the same and cause problems. One of that being clawed hands cutting off his air supply, Daken was being chocked by Sabretooth and so far his arms from his elbows down were unusable. Claws torn from his hands and buried in his shoulders holding him in place at the moment, Daken was in a position he never liked being in. And Sabretooth seemed to be enjoying it now that he wasn't under the pheromones effects like he was for a brief time during the fight that for a short moment forced the larger feral mutant into a full rage.

Daken couldn't stop himself from faintly remembering cruel words that were tossed his way during the middle fight, before that feral rage that shifted the tides of power in this fight all because the affects of the pheromones forced the larger feral into that rage. And each word that was spoken seemed to only mock him more now than when they were first spoken.

  
_Sabretooth mocked him cruelly by saying,_   
_"Ya think yer tough, well I'm tougher. Ya think yer bad, I'm worse than ya. Ya think yer a threat. Well guess what, I know I'm a threat. Ya see, 'at's the difference between me an' you. I know what I am and I know what you are. But you, ya don't know shit boy."_   


The sheer thought that he was being mocked; no doubt in the same way his father no doubt got mocked simply pissed him off. But even in a rage now, it won't help him as he's pinned to a wall and weaker than he would have liked to admit all because of foolish mistakes not too long and residual affects of those damn Heat Pills he was addicted to for a short time.

Daken knew there won't be any mercy from a man like this. So that meant there was little use now to avoid pissing the man off further. So why bother trying to not anger him? Especially if Daken started to believe that he most likely will be killed, despite his attempts to set things up so he won't die, like taking Sabretooth off the affects of Daken's pheromones. It was a foolish stunt he was going to pull, but Daken hardly cared at the moment.

"You were nothing but Romulus's bitch, his lapdog!" Daken snarled out, despite the hands slowly tightening around his throat to the point that the tips of those claws caused thin streams of blood to run down steadily. It was probably not the smartest thing to say, but like he figured what harm could he do now. What was the point, Sabretooth no doubt was going to kill him anyway.

To Daken's shock the cruel grin the feral mutant had on only seemed to broaden before he purrs out,  
"Is'at so?" A slight chuckle interrupted momentarily before Daken had to listen to Sabretooth continue,  
"Let me tell you something, boy. Romulus wasn't as much o' a threat as he liked to think in 'at big chair 'n all. I had to play the part of being the afraid lapdog, make it seem to yer dear ol' dad that there was something even I was afraid o'. That would o' naturally send the little Wolverine after 'im with a blade I know of. He would o' anyway due to Romulus's hand in all of our history. But I made it more irresistible."

Bullshit, that's what Daken thought of Sabretooth's long winded explanation. It was nothing but bullshit spouted off by an over-arrogant nobody!

"He just… want… reven… for…" Was all Daken could force out with tight hands around his throat as the rest of him struggled for air and to break free of the hold Sabretooth had on him. He couldn't understand why he couldn't use his arms below his elbows or even raise his arms. The part that actually got Daken stuck in this position was a bit of a pained blur, especially the hard knock to his head he gained from the lunge from Sabretooth and the man being in a feral rage.

The broadened smile never disappeared from Sabretooth's face at all. In fact, it seems to be even more gloating.

"For yer mother? For himself an' anyone who was hurt by ol' Romulus? For you maybe?" Another slight chuckle from Sabretooth broke up what he was saying for a brief moment before he continued with just as much confidence as everything else spoken,  
"Maybe, but you don' know what makes yer father tick do ya boy? Yes those things call to his attention, but they wouldn' of pushed him over the edge like I could. So think what ya want liter stray. It ain't going to make a difference in the long run boy." All the while Sabretooth was leaning in on Daken who stiffened his body to stay in place from both the need to be braver than normal people and for the sake of his own reflection.

Daken hated how weak he was made to feel in this situation and how insulting those words were. What other reason could there be? Daken snarled slightly, but it didn't come out very well due to being choked to the point that he could barely get a shred of air.

~ Wolverine ~ Sabretooth ~ Daken ~

Sabretooth was actually surprised on how easy this fight was; yes it was taxing due to the ability Daken had to cause a lot of damage like his old man could. Not to mention those pheromones pulling his emotions and ability to rationalize in opposite directions earlier. It wasn't what Sabretooth would deem as fun; it reminded him of times when he lost control and couldn't get it back. That reminder alone sent a chill down his spine, which only provoked his anger all the more.

No one does a thing like that to Sabretooth! Especially not some half-breed mongrel punk like Daken. And, despite the fact that whatever affect they had on him earlier were dissipating and that allowed that fog to clear in his head, Daken must be releasing more without even being aware of it. Especially if the dread and anger that was mixed with some fear was any indication, Sabretooth had no reason to feel those so they must be caused by the Mohawk wearing nobody broken and bleeding in front of him.

It was time to end this.

With a sly grin he removed one hand from Daken's neck all the while wearing a cruel grin and went ahead and sent his claws up through the bottom of the mongrels jaw and out of his mouth. Sabretooth watched with unhidden delight as Daken's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don' worry. I got a good hold." Sabretooth purred out as he stepped away from Daken and pulled him away from the wall, claws still buried in his armless shoulders. The wonders he could do when someone falls unconscious for less than a minute. That was all it took, Daken normally would have put up more of a fight that much Sabretooth knew for a fact. But he didn't expect the ferocity and experience Sabretooth had when he was clear headed.

With a hard pull he lifted Daken off the ground and slammed him on to his back with an unforgiving thud and rip. Part of his jaw tore free. Sabretooth grunted from hard kicks to his hip and stomach. _Well, what do you know? The mongrel knows how to fight back to the bitter end after all._ Sabretooth couldn't help, but think with amusement. Not that the kicks were enough to stop him, blood-loss did that to you. It weakens you unforgivably.

Sabretooth brought his knee down into Daken's gut hard enough to cause the beaten feral to gasp and choke on both saliva and blood. Sabretooth waited until he stopped long enough to glare up at Sabretooth.

"This is goin' to be yer only friendly warning, stay out of my way and keep 'at head of yers low. It's very likely ya can lose it." Sabretooth warned, knowing full well that it was unlikely that Daken would follow that simple instruction. He won't stay out of this, and he won't keep his head down. But he now knows that he's no match for Sabretooth.

Daken tried to form words, curses most likely, but didn't get the chance to utter them as Sabretooth stood up and walked away from the battle area. He knew he left Daken alive, he knew that it could be a mistake to let the wannabe badass live. Not to mention the sounds of a couple of helicopters and sirens were speeding this way, no doubt whatever was keeping SHIELD and the other Hero organizations from tending to this fight was over.

Sabretooth made sure to slip out of sight leaving Daken behind to deal with the mess that's forming. The authorities no doubt will know for a fact that Sabretooth was still alive. But that didn't bother him all that much. Why should it? It only meant that Sabretooth was going to have to keep a few steps ahead of them and out of sight for a while until things are set up properly.

He needed to start a war between the Yakuza and the Hand. It would damage those two little organizations and create enough of a distraction for some of the hero organizations, those two organizations were only tools to be used and the fools didn't even know it. He's already begun that step with contacts he's blackmailed and paid off, a good con artist if they could will get out putting himself at an unnecessary risk, and those two simpleton organizations was a risk he didn't want the headache to dealing with. Eventually Sabretooth hoped to have Wolverine helping him tend to all the other stepping stools, but for now he will have to wait for Wolverine to make a few nasty decisions that would push him further onto the path Sabretooth started for him.

Until then Sabretooth will do what he could as good as he would be able to do on his own. It's been awhile since he actually had to be a thinker rather than a foot-soldier for a senile old man. He was enjoying it so far. And when Wolverine gets things straightened out and joins Sabretooth, it would be even more entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolverine crouched on top of a building that gave him the perfect area to watch his prey. No his target. He was clad in his typical X-Force black uniform and hidden in the shadows of a generator room strategically placed. It allowed him to be hidden. On the ground in front of him was the folder, he wasn't supposed to bring the folder with him. But he did, and he didn't care who found it. In fact, Wolverine found these days there were fewer things he cared about and Wolverine hated that.

Melita left him this morning, she couldn't do it anymore and the bruises on her throat were a stark reminder why. _Weak…_ No. It was his fault. He slipped up, no question about that. He told her he didn't mean to. He really didn't mean to, yet found himself getting angry at her and lashing out. He was absentmindedly glad his claws didn't come out to be used in the unfortunate situation.

Snarling slightly he watched her wonder from her bathroom to the bed that was within his view, only a towel protecting her modesty and left nothing to imagination. Clenching his jaw and his eyes closed Wolverine hated the confliction he was suffering from. He decided on a quick death. But that darker part that he was suffering from and Sabretooth preyed on told him to play with her.

Let go. It said.

Wolverine didn't want to, not yet. Not yet. He couldn't let go. Like a second nature Wolverine gripped the nose of the hood that hid over half his face and head, he pulled it over and becoming nearly unrecognizable to those who didn't know him personally. They wouldn't eve suspect that he was Wolverine; Wolverine wore bright colors and stuck out. Nobody really knew about X-Force and Wolverine's shift in uniforms. Only Cyclops and possibly Nick Fury and his contacts, but Wolverine could care less. Wolverine watched her as she dropped the towel, unknowingly presenting herself to her soon to be killer.

With a nasty grin that shouldn't be his, Wolverine plotted his path and used the back of his hand to wipe away the grin that shouldn't have been there in the first place. The lights went off. Wolverine backed up to the edge of the building he was on and sprinted towards the edge, and leapt to the neighboring building. Luckily it was close enough for him to make it across and easy enough for him to break his landing with a couple of rolls for extra measure.

He was to his feet quickly and listening. Two people came up the stairs. Wolverine ducked against the part of the building that was there for that door and stairs. A good place to go smoking that was away from the bustling world below. Wolverine perked up as they exited the building, setting a simple wooden doorstopper between the door and the doorframe in order for them to be able to re-enter. Wolverine let a small nasty grin escape him at that.

"Did you hear, they're considering passing the bill that would order mutants to register and participate in annual check ups by designated doctors."

"Ya, it's about time if you ask me. Can't have those muties running wild, no question on what they're capable of. After all, did you see the history on the brotherhood and some of the other mutie's made public."

"Tell me about it, gave me nightmares. I mean a guy who can control metal, scary shit."

Wolverine listened to the exchange with an increasingly growing frown. These idiots know nothing! But if they wanted to see something they should be scared of, a mutie they should fear. Well, they're going to get their wish! Edging himself closer to them, Wolverine made sure to not make a single noise. When he was close enough to the point where he could practically taste their scents Wolverine sprung.

He caught the first man who was taller than him, but far scrawnier. Snapping his neck Wolverine grinned nastily. The second one made a grab for the door; Wolverine put a hand on the door to keep it shut. So the man pulled a weapon out. A gun that Wolverine immediately recognized as an all black Colt M1911 Pistol.

"Lemme guess, a colt m1911 pistol. Single and semi-automatic magazine-fed and recoil-operated handgun chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. Right?" Wolverine growled out, letting his claws slide out for extra show. Wolverine grinned showing off his teeth in a nasty expression. This part was normal for him at least. Something Wolverine's own darkness didn't have a hand in. Not yet anyway.

"Ya, and I know how to use it!" The man declared causing Wolverine's grin widened as he stood up straighter knowing that his height wouldn't put the man off as much as his appearance could. He was only a modest five foot three, hence, why he was called a runt by Sabretooth.

"'at so?" Wolverine hummed right before he lunged, his reaction time allowed him to sever the man's hand with one set of claws before plunging his second set into the man's chest cavity. Wolverine picked up the shuttered breath and hiss of air escaping the lungs as Wolverine withdrew his claws. The man collapsed and struggled on the ground. Not dead yet. Wolverine frowned at that, he shouldn't have missed on purpose so then why did he strike somewhere where he knew his claws wouldn't instantly kill right away. But it was a sure death. A painful one. The man was going to drown without water present.

This was his fault too.

Wolverines made a move to kill the man without letting him suffer more, but strangely found himself pushing the man aside and entering the building instead. Silently closing the door fully behind him and leaving the man to die alone and in pain. This part was odd for him, for the most part. He rarely lets someone's life end like that, he couldn't remember a time when he allowed someone to die painfully like that in a long time. Not when he turned good and thinking he was in control of his own life.

He wasn't.

But Wolverine wasn't going to dwell about that at the moment. Instead, he descended the dark stairs silently and only breathing lightly so he wouldn't risk the chance of giving himself away. His claws already put away so they didn't reflect light. Sniffing the air he stopped, three people passed him. They were dispatched quickly and silently, bodies set in the storage closet. Eight scents in total, male. Five down. Two left to go. And a more feminine scent, his target. Wolverine's mouth watered.

Why? Why? Why did his darkness, his more hidden natures decide now was the time to come out? After all this time, even when he was under Romulus's control he may have done cruel things, but that was under someone else's order and not free will. That was why this time it was different. He was under freewill. Wasn't he? Words entered the forefront of his thoughts, words spoken by Sabretooth himself during their first altercation that seemed to have been the first domino to be pushed down. Somehow.

_"There ain't no denyin' it now runt. There's darkness in you, the same that's in me. An' ya can't fight it anymore, can ya? Yer X-Buddies ain't really helpin' you now, 're they?"_

No. They weren't. If they were, they would have stopped Wolverine by now. Saved him. Perhaps it wasn't too late? Perhaps it was far too late. But that didn't change the fact that they weren't helping his situation by giving him orders like this. Wolverine swallowed an enraged snarl, which hurts more than it should have. He knew it was partially childish to feel angry with them for not seeing, not stopping this. Not all of them knew. Hell probably none of them really knew. All too busy with the world's shit to be concerned for one of their own.

Wolverine shook his head savagely before shoving everything away and lunging toward the first guard at the prey's door.

~ Melita's Rare Appearance ~

She couldn't believe any of this happened. She didn't want to believe it! Blowing her nose for what felt like the hundredth time in the past two hours. Her nose she just knew was red and sore, her eyes were more than likely puffy and red as well. She was sobbing as her heart shattered. She always viewed herself as tough, not a girl who cried easily or for anyone. Throughout her teenage years she didn't cry for boyfriends who broke up with her or her breaking up on them. Even when she was an adult and a young reporter just out of university, she didn't cry much. The few times she did cry were for funerals and family trauma.

But she never cried over a man.

And now here she was crying her little heart out over a man who was dangerous and too alluring to be normal. Of course in the start he warned her, told her his story and she saw his history through research and snapshots of a Wildman. Alarm bells should have sounded than. Not from him being the threat, as foolish as that sounded, but from his past and his enemies and the governments that might still want a relic from a part of history most would rather just cover up and act as though it didn't occur. Not including the one time that somehow brought her in to contact with the short-tempered wild haired man, her greatest story written. That was a selfish ploy for money using technology that should have been dropped into the deepest hole to be never seen again.

Those alarm bells never sounded, and she fell in love with this shady little man who was snarky and witty with a bad attitude. She was more than willing to look past the fact that at times he did stink, he was an alcoholic and he loved his fights. But he never got drunk and he tried his hardest to never bring the fight home with him.

Until the past several months that turned out to feel like years.

It started with him snarling at her, a snarl she never saw directed towards her before. He instantly blanched at what he did and backed off. He looked ashamed and disgusted with himself. She was hoping that was a one-time thing. It wasn't. But foolishly she stuck around. Things got worse as time went by. With verbal fights, punching the wall next to her head and then finally laying hands on her. She stopped calling him Logan, hoping that would catch his attention. It did, but not in the way she was hoping.

He got angrier with her. Even tried to make her say his name. Got in her face, yelled and even grabbed her arms in a tight unforgiving grip. She should have left than, but she didn't. It wasn't until this last incident. It started with an argument over his name and her cooling affections, but it ended with her being sat on which cracked a couple ribs under his weight and she was being choked. Rage was the only thing written on his face. Only rage and nothing else.

She was grateful he didn't just kill her.

So she wrote a note and got out of there as quick as she could. She didn't tell him where she went, but knew if he truly wanted to, he could simply hunt her down. Easily. He was the best of the best; she knew that to be a fact. And she couldn't deny it either. Using her sleeve she whipped away the last of her tears as she stood up and wondered to the small fridge in the hotel room she stayed. Right now she would rather stay in a popular and busy hotel that was out in the open and not where Logan would consider going, he wasn't the most sociable person and she knows him to be someone who would more than likely stay up all night when traveling or find an out of the way spot to sleep. She knows because he told her once.

Taking out a bottle of water and setting the cap on the counter she was about to take a drink when loud knocking made her jump. She nearly dropped the water and cursed her own skittish behavior. She never acted this way before in her life. But her instincts were causing her to have the fight or flight sensations. More likely the flight.

"Hello?" Melita asked through the door, putting the chain on so if she opened the door, it wouldn't open all the way even when pushed on.

"Package delivery." A definitely male voice said, the man sounded like he was big and there was almost a rumbling sound in it. Her reporting instincts helped Melita pick up things like that; it served her best when she was fishing for a story. She peered through the peephole and only saw a box with her name on it and the logo from the USPS Company. She remembered that had some books redirected to this hotel. And the male was too tall for her ex-boyfriend who was shorter than she was.

She made the mistake of opening the door fully.


End file.
